


the hallways of the academy, in random days

by ayselz



Series: bverse character study bits [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, self-indulgent set of drabbles heck yea, will also use OCs of my friends jul and yumi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayselz/pseuds/ayselz
Summary: A set of drabbles set a few years before the bverse began. Each chapter will focus on a single muse/OC.
Relationships: lots lol i don't have the time to type them all out idc idc
Series: bverse character study bits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070318
Kudos: 3





	1. once the clouds had blocked the afternoon sun

**Author's Note:**

> When Kyungmi met Andrius Jokūbas for the very first time, he stayed in her head for an entirely wrong reason.

The hallways of the academy felt emptier on the first day of Kyungmi’s sophomore year. Katrín had disappeared without saying anything over the summer, and while the rest of the world moved on as Katrín was already headed toward university anyway, her absence carved out an inexplicable hollowness in Kyungmi’s life.

In the short time they had known each other, Kyungmi had gotten used to having Katrín around; if she was having a terrible day and Daeyeon Oppa was nowhere to be found, she could count on Katrín to be at the football field after class hours, either doing advanced reading or kicking a ball around.

Though she knew it would be in vain, Kyungmi still dropped by the field after her final class was dismissed. She waited for five, ten, fifteen, twenty minutes—and only once the clouds had blocked the afternoon sun did she decide to go back inside to look for Daeyeon Oppa.

She couldn’t find him in his usual hangout spots. He wasn’t loitering in the cafeteria and wolfing down a ludicrous amount of junk food, he wasn’t messing around with members of the music club, and he wasn’t even waiting for Kyungmi by the academy’s front gate. She tried calling him, but he wasn’t picking up.

Easily getting frustrated and running out of options, Kyungmi eventually opted to turn to Ace Oppa—Raivis Oppa, whatever, she had gotten too comfortable referring to him as “Ace” as well. 

Ace Oppa usually had campus publication-related affairs after class hours, so Kyungmi thought she would find him in their office. 

She did. Ace Oppa greeted her warmly by ruffling her hair slightly, and Kyungmi nearly bit his hand off as he backed away, laughing as he gestured at her to come inside. The journalism office had a tiny space and perpetually faintly smelled of ink; personally, she couldn’t imagine staying in it for a long time.

“Kyungi-ah?” The familiar voice made her look back so quickly, she swore she could have snapped her neck. There was Daeyeon Oppa, sitting by one of the office’s corners, seemingly in conversation with—

“Who’s that?” Kyungmi asked, pointing toward the stranger with a pout.

“Ah,” Daeyeon Oppa began, looking flustered, and it all clicked in Kyungmi’s head. Her dumbhead of a cousin was hanging out in this cramped office not because he wanted to catch up with Ace Oppa, but because he was talking to this guy.

“Andrius Jokūbas Laurinaitis,” the stranger offered, making Kyungmi turn back to him. This time, she got a good look at what her cousin was eyeing—dark curls and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kyungmi wanted to roll her eyes so hard they would get stuck at the back of her head.

“Park Kyungmi,” she replied coolly, before shrugging her shoulders. “Nice to meet you, whatever.”

Half an hour later, as they were waiting in the parking lot for Daeyeon Oppa’s father to pick them up, she would ask him if he liked that Andrius guy. Daeyeon Oppa would slightly turn red, then hesitate before shaking his head.

Kyungmi knew what that meant: Andrius Jokūbas Laurinaitis would have to be added to her long list of people to watch out for, as even though she adored Daeyeon Oppa very much, Kyungmi still acknowledged the fact that he couldn’t guard his own heart for his own sake.


	2. that one cloudy afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kyungmi talked sense around him the very first time, Nemesio Alberto didn't realize that it was something akin to a prophecy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erika Melyna Vogt and Levyn Leano Vogt are both owned by my friend Jul. < 3

A few weeks before his sophomore year ended, Nemesio Alberto realized how much he loathed biology. He had no issues with the concepts discussed before, but now they were studying genetics and there was a wicked form of irony in discovering that learning about everything which allowed him to live made him want to curl up and die instead.

His father would probably be disappointed if he knew. Which biomedical engineering tycoon wanted their son to fail miserably at biology, anyway? Nemesio scoffed at the thought.

“Oh my God, Finding Nemo.” Kyungmi finally punctuated the silence. It took her what, an hour, before she realized that he was as terrible at solving Punnett Squares as her and her other friend—some Levyn Leano, who was also in their class.

Nemesio opted to ignore the nickname she had just given him. “What?” he asked. The squares and letters on his worksheet refused to make any sense at all. It took everything in him to not lose it completely and just fling the table upside down. He knew the librarian wouldn’t appreciate that, but he was nearly at his wits’ end. 

“You’re the heir of a conglomerate that technically deals with biology,” Kyungmi whined, sounding exasperated. “Why can’t you explain or even solve Punnett Squares?” Levyn snickered from beside her but offered nothing. He seemed to be taking his worksheet properly, even if he himself hasn’t moved past question three.

“I’ll be running the business side of things in the future.” Nemesio wasn’t sure why he entertained her request to include him in her mini-study session with Levyn in the first place. Did he think that either Kyungmi or Levyn could actually solve the godforsaken squares and somehow shower him with the knowledge to do so? “I really don’t have to master this genetics bullshit. What I have to learn is how to attract investors and secure business deals.”

Kyungmi rolled her eyes. “You’re useless, in the end. I shouldn’t have invited you.” With another disappointed huff, she returned her focus to her worksheet. Nemesio heard her discuss something with Levyn in a low tone, something about traits and alleles, and he promptly tuned them out.

The next few minutes passed in relative silence. Even Kyungmi had grown quiet, and the only sounds Nemesio could hear were the furious scratches of a pen against paper and the sound of approaching footsteps.

Nemesio stilled.  _ Footsteps _ ? 

He looked up to see who was heading toward the table they were occupying. At first glance, he thought that he was seeing things and his heart raced at the thought of seeing  _ her  _ again. But, the girl got closer, and Nemesio was surprised to discover that he was not entirely disappointed when she didn’t turn up to be Rebeka Ariadne Cīrule.

Though he felt dumb for doing so, Nemesio didn’t speak until she was standing behind Kyungmi and Levyn, who sat on the other end of the table.

“Ah, Punnett Squares,” the newcomer said, and Nemesio ignored the way his heart rose and fell with the sound of her voice. “That’s easy. Let me help you?”

Nemesio was hit with a sudden sense of déjà vu. He was taken back to that one cloudy afternoon when he was stressing over numbers and Rebeka Ariadne helped him with them. The girl said the same thing:  _ let me help you _ .

“...Nemo?  _ Uy, _ Finding Nemo!” Kyungmi was waving her hand in front of his face, her eyebrows furrowed together. “Pay attention, you dummy. This is Erika, Levyn’s older sister. She says she’s going to help us with the boxes.”

“Ah,” Nemesio replied dumbly. He nodded at her—Erika—and put on what he hoped was a decent enough smile. It probably looked forced and skewed, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “Thanks?”

Erika giggled. Nemesio wanted to fling the table upside down again, but this time for a different reason.

An hour later, with Levyn and Erika already gone and Kyungmi waiting for Nemesio to be done with his worksheet, he would wonder why she was still there. She would say that because she saw the way he looked at Erika and was intrigued. Nemesio would ask her to stop imagining things.

Kyungmi would laugh, and say: “I won’t bother if I were you, Finding Nemo. She’s already in a relationship with someone in her year.” She would flip her long, dark hair over one shoulder and flash a sickeningly sweet smile, before saying the words that would haunt Nemesio for a very long time: “Try not to be interested in girls who are way too good for you, Finding Nemo. You’ll just back out early.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.


	3. winners deserved burgers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Küllo saw Katrín Mjaðveig for the first time, he had withdrawn the truth from her.

In the moments following what was touted an important match for their school's highly esteemed football team a few months into his junior year, Küllo had realized that he was still shit at understanding how the game works. Granted he was only attending the games to support Lucija with her cheerleading thing, but he also supposed he would have gotten an idea of some of football's many rules.

Their schoolmates were yelling with glee, and some were even jumping around as they exchanged high fives—they probably won the match. But, really, Küllo couldn't care less. He was sure their team did well, but he wasn't there for them.

Küllo let his gaze wander. Amid the sea of students, athletes, and cheerleaders was  _ her _ . Lucija’s long, dark brown hair was tied up in a high ponytail and her bangs framed her face. Even from where he stood in the bleachers, Küllo could see how bored she had gotten while watching the game. He chuckled to himself; that was classic Lucija behavior.

“Let’s get out of here, Küllo,” Gregory complained. He was munching on a hotdog sandwich as he elbowed celebrating students away from his personal space. “Please, end my fucking misery,” he added with a pitiful whine.

Taking mercy on the poor British boy, Küllo grabbed him by his free arm and led him through the crowd. Lucija was like a beacon navigating his way, and Küllo was a moth captivated by her light.

“Good game, Lucija!” he said as a way of greeting, once they reached her.

“Lucija did not play, you oaf,” Gregory remarked snidely. He produced a paper bag and handed it to her. “A sandwich and boxed juice. I thought you would be famished by now, so I got you food earlier.”

For the first time that night, Küllo saw her smile for real. She reached out and pinched Gregory on the cheek. “You’re such a darling, Gregory.” At Küllo, she glared. “Unlike someone else here.”

The three of them laughed at that. Küllo slid his hands into his pockets, watching his closest friends—no, he would never call them his best friend, as that would be Aryang and Aryang only—exchange insights about the game. When Lucija shivered, he offered her his jacket, and she just stuck her tongue out at him as her way of saying thanks.

Küllo had to look away, as the more he saw Lucija acting adorable when his guard was down, the more he fell for her.  _ Ah, fuck it.  _ He would deal with his feelings later, he decided.

Still unable to return his gaze to Lucija and Gregory, Küllo pretended to watch their school’s football team as they celebrated their recent victory. Most of the girls were hugging each other, giggling and even crying. However, someone stood out to Küllo’s attention: a blonde-haired girl who stood a few meters apart from the rest of the team, her eyes fixed on the scoreboard.

Küllo was intrigued.

“Lucija, do you know who that is?” he asked, interrupting her conversation with Gregory. He ignored their impatient glares and pointed toward the blonde girl he was staring at. “ _ That.  _ I think she’s on the football team?”

“As if her uniform is not a dead giveaway,” Gregory commented sarcastically. Küllo waved his input away dismissively.

Lucija gave the girl a quick glance before shrugging. “That’s Katrín Mjaðveig. She’s in my class.”

That made him grin. “I’ll go get her and let’s treat her to burgers,” he said, ignoring his friends’ protests as he ran across the field to where Katrín stood. She looked like she would sooner kick a ball into his face than hang out with him and his friends, but she eventually gave in.

An hour later, when they were done stuffing their faces with the fattiest burgers they could order at the nearest fast food joint, Katrín would quietly ask him why he invited her to come with them. Küllo would not say that the faraway look in her eyes made him want to pull her near to him and his friends, and instead would say that winners deserved burgers.

Katrín would chuckle, shake her head, but whisper her gratitude under her breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just...wONDER FOUR LANG SAKALAM. TANGINA.

**Author's Note:**

> Andrius Jokūbas Laurinaitis is owned by my friend Jul. < 3


End file.
